Prom Night
by LegendOfKorra4Ever
Summary: The gang is on High School and are having their first prom! Summary sucks but story is good! Makorra & Bosami! Modern! :)
1. Will You Go Out

**Hey this is LegendOfKorra4Ever here. I got the idea of writing a story about prom. I was thinking about the stuff Korra didn't really have when she was in the compound and for some reason, prom came in my head. So I hope you guys like the story. I might have just 3 chapters for this because I'm really just writing about prom night itself.**

**Alright people. Read the story! :)**

* * *

Korra was at her house wearing a geek sweat crop top with an long strappy tank top underneath, Victoria's Secret signature pants, and had her hair in a messy side ponytail **(Link on profile!)**, and sitting on the couch reading her favorite book,_ Island of the Blue Dolphins_, when she heard the door bell. She put her bookmark in her book and got up.

"Coming!" she shouted to the door. Korra looked through the peephole to see her boyfriend, Mako, on her porch. She smiled and unlocked the door.

"Hey, Mako. What are you doing here?" Korra asked him.

"I came to ask you something." Mako said with a small smile. Korra nodded and let him come in to her house. She guided him to the couch and sat down.

"What do you want to ask me?" she asked him.

Mako cleared his throat. "Well...um prom is coming..um... up and I was just...uh...wanted to, you know, ask you to go with me." He stuttered.

Korra smiled at him. "Of course I'll go to prom with you. I was starting to think that you were not going to ask me at all." she said. "So what time are you going to pick me up?" Korra asked.

"Is 7:30 alright with you?" Mako asked her back.

"Ya. That's fine." she confirmed.

Mako smiled. "Well, see you at prom." he said. He leaned forward and gave Korra a quick kiss and left.

Once Korra was sure Mako was gone, she squealed and jumped for joy.

"I have to tell Asami." Korra said to herself. She ran up to her room and grabbed her phone. She belly jumped on her bed and turned on her phone. Korra looked at her contact list and found her best friends name.

**(Bold: Korra** _Italics: Asami_**)**

**Guess wat?**

_Wat?_

**Mako asked me 2 prom! :)**

_OMG! He finally asked u! Yay! Oh, guess wat._

**Wat is it?**

_Bolin asked me out 2 prom! Now we came double date!_

**Awesome! Do u already have a dress?**

_Of course I do. I'm always prepared. :)_

**Cool. See u at prom!**

_Bye!_

Korra put her phone down and got off her bed. She went to her closet and opened it, and she search through her closet to find the perfect dress for prom.

* * *

**Did ya like it? Hope you did. I will have the next chapter up soon along with the new chapter I have for my other story 'The New Leader'.**

**So I will see you guys soon! Don't forget to R&R! LegendOfKorra4Ever out!**


	2. Shopping

**Hey, guys. I have the new chapter up now for this story. I just wanted to say that this chapter is set on the same day when Mako asked Korra out to prom. I also wanted to tell you that I do not have school tomorrow because it's Martin Luther King Jr.'s birthday. So I might put a new chapter. Now read people! Read!**

* * *

Korra ruffled threw her closet. She looked in the three times and she had nothing in there for her to wear. Korra huffed in annoyance. She turned around and fell on her bed. _I need help, now!_ she thought. Korra grabbed her phone and dialed Asami's number.

_"Hello? _Asami asked.

"Hey, Asami. I know I just texted you not that long ago but I need help finding a dress." Korra told her friend.

_"Well you called the right person for that. Meet me at the mall in five minutes."_ Asami said.

Korra groaned. "I don't like shopping." She said.

_"Come on, Korra. If you want to impress Mako at prom, then you have to meet me."_

"Alright, see you there." Korra said.

_"Bye."_ Asami said back.

Korra hung up her phone and got up from her bed. She walked to her dresser and got ready to meet her friend.

-Bob the Time Skipper O.o-

Korra parked her White Convertible Camaro **(my fav car :) !)** into a space in front of the mall. She got out of her car and looked at her outfit. She was wearing a Dot Top in blue with a Scoop Neck Vest top underneath, Hollister Co Newport Peninsula shorts, a Peace and Chain pendant necklace, a black Marc bag, and black Toms. She also had her hair in a side braid.**(Link on profile)**. She thought she looked presentable so she walked to the entrance of the mall.

Korra saw Asami standing in front of the doors wearing a Button Front Assymetric Crop top in black, True Religion jeans, Rochelle Studded Back Suedette shoe boots, a Swarovski open Heart Crystal Pave' pendant necklace, and a Kenny Studd Hobo bag.**(Link on profile)**

Asami smiled at Korra and gave her a hug. Korra hugged her back.

"So, Miss Korra. We have some shopping to do." Asami said while pulling Korra into the mall.

"Asmai, I just wanted to say that I don't want anything to flashy." Korra informed.

Asmai laughed. "Korra, if you really know me, than you already know what I am getting you."

"Yay." Korra said sarcastically. _Today is going to be long_ she thought.

-Hey it's Bob again!-

Korra walked into her house exhaust from the long day at the mall. She dragged her feet up the stairs while carrying the bags Asami made her get. Korra went into her room, dropped her bags, and jumped on her bed. She sat up on her bed and looked through her bed.

She pulled out her new dress and smiled a little bit. Korra had to give Asami thumbs up for her work.

She put it on a hanger and hung it up in her closet. With a sigh, she changed into her pjs and went to bed, thinking about prom that is a couple of days away.

* * *

**Did ya'll like it? Hope you did! Please review. It's just that the reviews keep me motivated on writing more chapters. See you guys later. LegendOfKorra4Ever out! :)**


	3. Shopping (Boys Style)

**Hey guys. I have a new chapter for you! This is set on the same day that Korra and Asami go to the mall. Also this is similar to the last chapter except in the middle of the story. So people read now! :) **

* * *

Mako was in his room looking at his closet. He couldn't find anything to wear to prom. He sighed to himself when he knew what he had to do. Ask his brother. Mako walk out of his room and walked across the hall to his younger brothers room. He knocked twice and waited for a response. A few seconds later, Bolin answered the door.

"Hey, bro! What do you want?" he asked Mako.

Mako cleared his throat. "Well, umm, I need you to help me find something to wear for prom since you are 'mister charmer'." Mako said while scratching the back of his head.

Bolin smiled. "You are asking for my help? _The Mako_ is asking for his little brother's help? I am shocked to-" Bolin was cut off by his brother.

"That's enough, Bolin. Just help me find something to wear." Mako told Bolin.

"Alright. Let's go to the mall!" Bolin cheered.

Mako sighed. "Why did I get myself into?"

-Bob the Time Skipper o.O-

The two brothers arived at the mall ten minutes later. They got out of the car and walked through the front doors.

"Alright, Mako. Let's go to this store." Bolin said, pointing to the store that read 'Men's Tux'.

"Ok." Mako agreed.

Before the brothers started to walk in the store, Bolin saw Korra and Asami walking in the other direction.

"Look, Mako. It's Korra and Asami. Let's go say hi." Bolin suggested to Mako.

Mako turned his head and his eyes widened. "No!" he grabbed Bolin's arm and dragged him into the store.

"What the hell, Mako? Why did you do that?" Bolin asked, with a confused expresion.

"I don't want Korra to see me shopping. It's just embarrassing." Mako answered the question.

"It's ok, Mako. I think Korra would understand that you don't have anything to wear for prom." Bolin said.

"Ya. I think that you are right. Let's just get this over with." Mako said.

-Bob the Time Skipper is back!-

Mako walked with his brother up the stairs in their house and walked to their rooms. Mako fell on his bed exhausted. He looked inside his bag that he got and hung up his outfit in his closet. He sighed and got ready for bed.

He laid there thinking about prom that he was going with the most beautiful girl ever. It was only a few days away.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Hope you did. I just want to say that it would be nice for you to review or even fav this story because it really motivates me to write more stories or chapters. So see you later. LegendOfKorra4Ever out!**


	4. Prom Night!

**It is Prom! The day has finally come for the gang. Ok everyone, here's the plan. I am going to write the next chapter for 'The New Leader' tonight for you. Now, ready my followers! Read!**

* * *

_Today is the day_ Korra thought. She was in her room sitting on her bed. It was prom night and it was 4 hours away. Korra was nervous that she was going to be a total cluts tonight.

Sighing, Korra got up and went to her bathroom to get ready.

**With Asami**

"Today is the day, Claire." Asami told the maid who was doing her hair. "It's prom and it is going to be awesome. I'm so excited."

Claire laughed at her. "I remember when I went to prom. My dress topped everyone single girl in the room." she smiled at the memory.

Asami snapped her fingers at Chaire to get her attention. "Stop day dreaming, Claire. I need my hair ready for tonight."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Asami. It will be done before your date comes."

**With Mako and Bolin**

"Mako, can you believe it? It's prom!" Bolin said excitedly.

Mako sighed in annoyance. "I know that. You've told me several times. Now, can you please stop talking and get ready."

Bolin huffed angrly. "You always know how to ruin my fun." he said and went to his room to change.

Mako shook his head. "What am I going to do with him." he thought aloud. He walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. "I can do this. I will not be an idiot in front of Korra. It will be the best night ever." he said to himself for encouragement.

Mako walked out and went in his room to change.

**Back to Korra**

Korra went downstairs in her dress. She was wearing a Vila Aminda Dress in blue, red high heels, 14k Sapphire and Diamond earrings, a Gorjana Taylor Neon Leather Wrap and Amrita Singh Heidi Stretch bracelets, a Box Chain Crystal necklace, a Salvatore Ferragamo Luciana Saffiano Leather Shoulder bag, and a Bridal Flower hair stick. She had her hair down in curls**(Link on Profile!)**.

Her mom and dad were waiting for her at the dottom of the stairs.

Senna had tears in her eyes. "Oh my baby looks so beautiful!" she said. She went up to her daughter and hugged her tightly.

Korra giggled. "Mom, can you please let go of me?"

Tonraq laughed. "Here let me help you." he said. He went up to his wife and pulled her off his daughter.

"Thanks, dad. Now all I have to do now is wait for Mako to come and pick me up with Bolin and Asami." Korra informed her parents.

'Ding Dong'

Korra smiled. "I think that's him." She walked to the door and opened it. There was Mako standing there with a smile on his face.

Mako was wearing a Black Draped Blazer with a white Dior Short Sleeve T-Shirt under it, Naked and Famous Weird guy jeans, Converse Chuck Taylor Low Top shoes, and a watch on his wrist.

"Hey, Mako. You look nice." Korra complimented.

"Thanks but you look beautiful in that dress." he responded.

Korra blushed. "Is Bolin and Asami in the car?" she asked.

"Yea, they are. Are you ready to go?" he asked back.

"Yes I am. Bye Mom. Bye Dad." Korra said to her parents while walking to the car with Mako.

Senna waved goodbye. "Bye! Have fun!" she yelled at them.

"But not to much fun." Tonraq inserted.

Senna rolled her eyes. "Come on, honey. We were their age too."

"I know. That's why I'm warning them." Tonarq said.

"Let's go back inside." Senna told her husband and they closed the door.

**With the Teenagers**

"Hey, Korra. I love the outfit." Asami said when Korra sat in the car.

Korra smiled. "Thanks, Asami. I love yours too." she said back.

"Why thank you." Asami thanked while smiling.

Asami was wearing a black and white strapless dress with a flower patern at the dottom, a large Jet Cubic Zirconia Peardrop Sterling Silver Pendant necklace, black Ostrich Leather Cuff bracelet, Deepa Gurnai Beaded barrette, Gucci white Patent Leather Open Toe Court shoes, and a Salvatore Ferragamo Gancini Icona Wristlet. She had her hair down and curl like Korra.

"Hey, Korra." Bolin greeted.

"Hey, Bo." Korra greeted back.

Bolin was wearing a gray vest with a black T-shirt underneath, gray Denim jeans, Quiksilver RF2 shoes, and a Ballast Amphion watch.

"So are we ready to go to prom?" Mako asked when he sat in the driver seat.

"Yea!" the other three responded.

Mako laughed a little. "Alright, let's go." he said. Mako started the car and drove to their school.

* * *

**Well that was fun to write. The next chapter is going to be about them at prom. So now you have something to wait for! Well see you later! LegendOfKorra4Ever out!**


	5. Prom

**Hey guys! I have the final chapter for Prom Night! I final finished the this chapter today. I hope you guys are still following my story. So read my followers! Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

It took about 10 minutes for Mako to drive the car to the high school. He entered the parking lot and tried to find a parking space.

"Mako, find on that is closer to the gym. I don't want my feet to hurt from walking a long distance." Asami said.

"Okay." Mako responded as he began parking the car in a space near the entrance gym. Then he turned off the car and turned around. "Alright let's go." he said.

"Yea! Time to get some girls!" Bolin shouted.

Korra, Mako, and Asami glared angrily at Bolin. And Bolin being himself, the teen was confused about why he was being glared at.

"What?" he asked.

Asami answered first. "Umm, I think you forgot that you're my date to prom."

Bolin's face paled. _God Dam it! How can I be so stupid and how can I forget that Asami is my date!_ he thought.

"Well uh I uh..." Bolin stuttered.

"We'll give you some privacy." Korra said . She looked a Mako and nodded her head toward the gym. The two got out of the car and started walking. They could faintly hear Asami yelling at Bolin. That made them walk a little faster.

"That was a good idea by the way." Mako told Korra. _Nice way to start a conversation._ Mako thought to himself.

"Thanks. I just don't want to go deaf on the day of prom." Korra responded.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Neither of them did not know what to talk about next. So they stayed quiet the whole way to the gym. When Mako and Korra walked in through the doors of the gym, they were surrounded by many people and blasting music. Mako turned to Korra and leaned to her ear.

"Want to dance?" Mako whispered while holding his hand out to he.

Korra nodded and put her hand in his. Mako led her through the crowd 'till they were in a spot where they can stand in front of each other. As if on cue, the DJ played a slow song. Korra put her arms around Mako's neck while Mako put his hands on her waist. They swayed back and forth to the song.

"You look beautiful tonight, Korra." Mako complemented her.

Korra looked down with a smile and a blush on her face. "Thank you. You look handsome." She looked up and stared into Mako's eyes. They started leaning their heads closer to each other, but were interrupted by Bolin calling their names.

"MAKO! KORRA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Bolin yelled, not caring about the stares he was getting from other students. Asami slapped the back of his head in annoyance. "Ow! What was that for?"

Asami rolled her eyes. "Why are you calling their names? They could have been having a moment but were interrupted by you." she explained. Turning away from him, she saw Mako and Korra walking in their direction.

"Bo, what do you want?" Mako asked.

"Well I uh wanted you guys to uh... yea I don't remember why I called your names." Bolin said.

"Bolin! You don't even remember? Come on Korra, let's go." Mako yelled, grabbing Korra's hand and leading her far away from Bolin and Asami.

"Great going, Bolin! Now they don't even want to be near us anymore." Asami said angrily at Bolin.

"Asami, I'm sorry. This night started off horrible. Please forgive me." Bolin begged for forgiveness.

Sighing, Asami replied. "Fine. I forgive you. But, you better not mess up." Bolin smiled and led his date to the dance floor. Then they danced to the beat of the music.

* * *

**With Mako and Korra**

"I am so sorry about Bolin's stupidity." he apologized.

"It's ok, Mako. Want to keep dancing?" Korra asked. Mako nodded and the two made their way back to the dance floor. They wrapped their arms around each other again and danced. Then looking into each others, they leaned in and kissed each other. Korra broke the kiss and looked at Mako.

"This is the best prom ever." she said.

Mako chuckled. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

**Did you guys like the ending? I'm sorry if this chapter was written poorly. I haven't been writing lately and I've been busy taking care of my siblings while my parents were out. I found some time to write this just for you. I'll get new chapters out for my other stories. LegendOfKorra4Ever out! :) **


End file.
